ベビーシッター
by black roses 00
Summary: Aku harus jaga si kecil Tenma seharian ini ternyata. Siapa yang akan merawat Tenma berikutnya? bagaimana caranya dan siapa selanjutnya? Apa akan berjalan lancarkah? Warning:AR, PHP, Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal, BL mungkin.Terpengaruh OTP author lain.
1. プロログ話 : 小さなテンマ

-Sanctuary-

"Hah.." Sasha, Athena pada zaman itu menghela napas.

Kyoko-sama hanya melirik dari balik dokumen dan helm kebesarannya. Memperhatikan junjungannya. Tidak biasanya sang junjungan menghela napas. Sekali mungkin tidak apa. Tapi jika berkali-kali, apa tidak aneh jika sang Athena menghela napas berkali-kali? Yah inilah yang diamati sang Kyoko sedari tadi dari lembar kerjaan.

"Pope, aku bosan." Ujar dewi perang.

Kyoko-sama atau bisa disebut juga sebagai Pope atau Paus hanya tersenyum kebapakan. "Tapi 1 laporan lagi yang perlu anda periksa, Athena." Ujar Pope.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasha. "Pope, setelah ini aku ingin mengundang Minerva." Ujar Sasha.

Sang Pope kebingungan mendengar perkataan Sasha. "Hm? Ada apa gerangan mengundangnya?" tanya Pope bingung.

"Nanti Pope juga tahu." Ujar sang dewi sambil tersenyum seperti cuaca senja yang cerah. "Aku juga akan memanggil Tenma." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya** milik Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**

Teshirogi Shiori(Manga dan Anecdotes)

TMS Entertainment (Original Video Animation), Suga Yoshiyuki

 **Warning:**

AR ( _Arternate Reality_ ), PHP, Typo _Every Whare_ , **OOC** ( _Out of Character_ ), Humor Gagal, _ **BL**_ mungkin.

Terpengaruh dengan pair dari cerita Author yang lain.

Dalam kasus ini anggap saja Minerva dan Athena beda oke!

 **Rate : T**

Bisa berubah sesuai berjalannya cerita.

* * *

 **ベビーシッター**

 **By: Black Roses 00**

 **プロログ話** **:** **小さなテンマ**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Sedang menapaki tangga menuju kedua belas kuil.

Terlihat ia sedang tidak fokus terhadap apa yang di depannya karena selembar surat dari Sasha. Membuatnya menabrak _Crystal Wall_ yang dipasang Shion.

"Aduh!" rintih Tenma bocah tersebut.

Shion yang mendengar seseorang merintih di depan kuilnya penasaran dan keluar. Dan mendapatkan Tenma sedang berbaring telentang di depan kuilnya. Shion yang panik segera menghambur ke arah Tenma.

"Tenma?" ujar Shion bingung sambil membantu Tenma berdiri.

"Shion, tumben sekali kau memasang Crystal Wall. Ada apa?" tanya Tenma sambil mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Ah, saya sedang sibuk reparasi Cloth. Jadi memasang Crystal Wall agar tidak ada yang ganggu dan lagi sekarang sudah gelap." Jelas Shion. "Kamu sendiri, kenapa kemari?" tanya Shion.

"Ah, itu Sasha memintaku mengunjunginya ke Pope Chamber." Jawab Tenma sambil memberikan surat Sasha.

"Kamu ini, kenapa tidak membakar cosmo sedikit untuk memberi tahuku?" tanya Shion. "Kau tidak perlu membenturkan kepalamu ke Crystal Wall'kan?" lanjutnya.

Tenma hanya menyengir lebar sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengucapkan maaf dengan malu.

"Lain kali tolong fokus dengan jalan di depan." Nasehat Shion dengan frustasi.

"Iya, maaf." Ujar Tenma. "Saya permisi."

Shion mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Tenma? Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kuil Taurus aman tentram tidak ada halangan.

Di kuil gemini, Tenma terkena usilan Defteros. Atau lebih tepatnya Tenma lupa membakar cosmonya untuk menyapa. Lagi-lagi tidak fokus.

"Defteros!" teriak Tenma.

"Maaf, kamu sibuk sih dengan duniamu sendiri." Jelas Defteros sambil menyengir yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ketakukan. "Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya.

Tenma menperlihatkan surat Sasha.

Defteros hanya bersiul.

"Jadi apa aku boleh lewat?" tanya Tenma.

"Yah sudah sana. Lain kali hati-hati." Ujar Defteros sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Tentu saja Tenma protes dalam hati, ' _Dia pikir aku apa sambil ngusir dengan tangan._ '

Di kuil Cancer hingga kuil Capricorn aman-aman saja. Sedangkan kuil Aquarius, Tenma harus membantu Dégel menata rak buku di kuilnya.

Di kuil Pisces, hanya kesunyian di sana antara pemilik kuil dan Tenma. Hening yang lama dan akhirnya Tenma memutuskan untuk permisi melanjutkan ke Pope Chamber.

Dan sampailah Tenma di kuil Pope.

"Sasha! Ada apa memanggilku malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Tenma langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Kemarilah Tenma!" pinta Sasha.

Mereka adalah teman masa kecil dan satu kampung halaman. Jadilah Tenma memanggil Sasha dengan namanya bukan Athena seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi tentu saja dia sayang dan akan melindungi Sasha karena itu adalah janjinya.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu melalui ke-12 kuil Tenma?" tanya Sasha.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang khusus." Jawab Tenam malu karena mengingat hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong bantuanmu, Tenma." Ujar Sasha.

"Serahkan saja padaku apapun itu." Jawab Tenma dengan percaya diri.

Tidak lama kemudian Pope dan seorang wanita dengan anggun memasuki aula.

"Tepat sekali Minerva datang." Sambut Sasha.

"Minerva?" Tenma bingung.

"Dewi perang, kebijaksanaan, perdagangan, kesenian, Ilmu pengetahuan, puisi, dan obat-obatan." Jelas Pope.

"Kalau begitu ada keperluan apa hingga Minerva datang kemari?" tanya Tenma lagi.

"Entahlah, hanya Athena-sama yang mengetahuinya." Jelas Pope lagi walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

Tenma hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tenma," panggil Sasha, "coba minum ini." Sambil menyodorkan sebotol kecil berisi liquid merah pekat.

"Itu isinya , apa Sasha?" tanya Tenma dengan ragu.

"Cairan merah pekat." Jawab Sasha.

"Itu membuat, semakin mencurigakan." Ujar Tenma.

Sasha memikirkan cara agar Tenma mau meminum cairan yang di pegangnya. Pope sendiri sedang mengamati apa yang akan berlangsung. Tenma sendiri sedang waswas karena sebotol kecil berisikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Itu obat kekebalan, membuat yang minum akan tahan terhadap racun apapaun atau serangan fisik apapun bentuknya." Jelas Minerva dari belakang Sasha.

"Benerkah?" tanya Tenma dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja, banyak pahlawan dan pengikutku yang meminum obat ini untuk menjalankan tugas." Jelas Minerva kembali.

"Baiklah aku minum." Akhirnya Tenma mau meminumnya walaupun masih ragu.

Pope masih diam mematung sambil mengamati. Sasha tersenyum layaknya cuaca malam yang cerah pada hari itu, dan Minerva tetap diam mengamati.

Cairan merah pekat dalam botol kecil tersebut tandas dalam sekali teguk oleh Tenma.

"Rasanya pahit." Komentar Tenma sambil mengembalikan botol cairan yang telah kosong diminumnya.

Hening.

Hening, dan cosmo dalam tubuh Tenma sedikit membara tanpa sebab.

Hening, dan cosmo Tenma makin meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Hening, Tenma kebingungan karena cosmonya membara tanpa bisa di kendalikan.

"AAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHH...!" Tenma berteriak dengan meledaknya cosmo yang dimilikinya.

Seluruh Sanctuary terkejut dengan ledakan cosmo yang terjadi di Pope Chamber. Dan mereka melanjutka aktivitas malam mereka kembali karena cosmo Athena dan Pope setelah ledakan cosmo dasyat tersebut.

Sementara di Pope Chamber, Tenma menghilang, bukan lebih tepatnya menjadi balita kembali yang tidak bisa berbicara dan pola tingkah lakunya juga. Walaupun Tenma masih ingat dengan jelas dan paham maksud perkataan orang dewasa. Apa yang telah terjadi terhadap tubuhnya juga dia mengerti.

Pope masih diam tidak berkomentar dan hanya menghela napas. Sasha senang karena rencananya berjalan mulus hingga tahap ini. Minerva tetap datar.

"Jadi seperti ini reaksi obatnya." Komentar Minerva.

"Anda tidak tahu reaksi dari obat buatan anda sendiri?" tanya Pope.

"Tidak, biasanya saya hanya membuat obat kekebalan sesuai tugas yang diemban selama berapa hari." Jawab Minerva. "Dewi anda meminta saya membuat obat pengubah seseorang sehingga menjadi balita dan memiliki kekebalan terhadap racun apapun dan cosmo apapun. Yah ini baru pertama kali terjadi." Jelas Minerva.

"Apa tidak ada penawarnya?" tanya Pope lagi.

"Tidak, karena ini pesanan khusus. Bukan obat biasa atau pesanan biasa." Jawab Minerva lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Tenma bisa selamanya tidak kembali menjadi umur sebenarnya." Jelas Sasha kali ini yang menyimpulkan.

Tenma yang mendengar penuturan tersebut hanya bisa menangis kencang dengan sejadi-jadinya. Walaupun tidak sampai menganggu seluruh Sanctuary, tapi suaranya menggema hingga kuil Aries.

"Suara bayi menangis? Kencang sekali." Ujar Shion.

Salo yang sedang minum tersedak dan gelas yang di pegang Teneo pecah. Kuil Taurus ricuh dengan kedua murid Aldebaran.

Defteros sebal dengan tangisan bayi tersebut.

Manigoldo terbangun dari tidurnya.

Regulus yang ingin ikutan nangis mendengar bayi menangis.

Asmita yang tidak peduli.

Dohko yang bingung.

Kardia yang sewot dan benci dengan anak kecil apalagi tangisannya. Menurut Kardia dapat membuat tuli sepersekian detik tangisan anak kecil.

Sisyphus yang juga bingung.

El Cid yang sedang melatih pedang Excalibur di tangannya hingga salah menebas pohon di kuilnya.

Dan Albafica yang salah memegang tangkai di bunga mawarnya hingga berdarah.

Pope sendiri kembali menghela napas.

Sasha segera mengendong Tenma untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

"Aku akan membuat penwarnya, jadi jangan khawatir." Ujar Minerva sambil mengelus kepala Tenma.

"Kalau begitu biarkan para Gold Saint yang menjaga Tenma." Usul Sasha.

Pope setuju dan memanggil semua Gold Saint untuk datang ke Pope Chamber dengan perintah ' _genting sekali_ '.

Satu persatu bahkan ada yang bersama-sama sampai di Pope Chamber.

Hening kembali melanda Pope Chamber.

Pope mempersilakan Athena mengumumkan setelah semua berkumpul.

"Jadi tolong rawat Tenma kecil berpasangan." Ujar Sasha langsung. "Saya bersama Pope dan Dewi Minerva akan mencari cara agar Tenma kembali seperti semula." Jelasnya lagi. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Maksud dari Tenma kecil, apa Athena-sama?" tanya Dohko.

"Tenma Berubah menjadi anak kecil. Lebih baik berpasangan merawatnya untuk mempermudah." Jelas Sasha sambil mengangkat Tenma kecil. "Tenma imut sekali." Ujarnya lagi sambil meneglus puncak kepala Tenma.

"Apa saya boleh tidak terlibat?" tanya Albafica.

"Tidak, kamu harus ikut membantu merawat Tenma!" jawab Athena, "tenang Tenma kebal sama racun apapun berkat obat Dewi Minerva." Jelas Athena.

"Apa kami bebas menentukan pasangan dalam merawatTenma?" tanya Dégel.

"Tentu saja kalian bebas menentukan partner kalian." Jelas Sasha.

"Dégel..." ujar si rambut biru dengan kedua jari telunjuknya berkuku merah, Kardia. Berharap orang yang punya nama yang disebutkan mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Hah..., iya-iya." Jawab Dégel. "Bisa-bisa Tenma kau tancapin Scarlet Needle kalau kesel."

Tenma yang mendengarnya takut dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Shion." Panggil Dohko.

"Iya, ada apa Dohko?" tanya Shion.

"Mau bekerja sama merawat Tenma?" tanya Dohko menawarkan dengan gaya khasnya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Shion dengan senyum khasnya.

Melihat pasangan ini, Tenma menjadi lega dan menggosokan tangannya ke mata. Menghapus air mata yang bertengger di pelupuk matanya.

"El Cid, mau bantu saya merawat Tenma?" tanya seoang yang paling senior di jajaran ke-12 Gold Saint, Sisyphus.

"Ya, boleh saja." Jawab El Cid.

Tenma tersenyum.

"Aldebaran, mohon kerja samanya." Ujar Regulus langsung yang peling muda di dalam jajaran ke-12 Gold Saint.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Regulus." Aldebaran membalas.

Tenma senang hingga terdengar gelak tawanya. Yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yo, Alabfica." Sapa Gold Saint Cancer, Manigoldo.

"Apa mau kamu?" tanya Albafica, Gold Saint Pisces.

"Sudah pasti ngajak kamu bekerja sama." Jawab Manigoldo dengan cengir.

"Apa boleh buat. Pasti Defteros dengan Asmita." Jawab Albafica sambil menghela napas.

"Kok kesannya kamu seperti terpaksa sih." Ujar Manigoldo dengan jengkel.

Seandainya Tenma bukan balita, mungkin ia akan memasang wajah datar saat ini juga.

"Bearti tinggal kita berdua yang belum berpartner untuk mengurus sih bocah Tenma." Ujar sang Gemini, Defteros.

"Mohon bantuannya Defteros." Ujar sang Virgo, Asmita.

Defteros hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi siapa yang akan merawat Tenma pertama kali?"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

ベビーシッター : penjaga bayi

プロログ話 : 小さなテンマ= Cerita Prolog: Tenma kecil

Pendek ya? Apa boleh buat. Ini sebagai hadiah kembalinya ke dunia fanfiction. Akhirnya bisa buka kembali. Apa kecepatan? Maaf kalau begitu.

-Black Roses 00 Log Out-


	2. 一話 : 魚座と蟹座

"Jadi siapa yang akan merawat Tenma pertama kali?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Baca dipage awal.

 **Warning:**

Baca page awal.

 **Rate: T+**

* * *

 **ベビーシッター**

 **By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

 **一話 ： 魚座と蟹座**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary. Seorang saint terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tampang kusut. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali hal-hal yang sebelumnya terjadi.

- _Start of_ _Flasback_ -

"Jadi siapa yang akan merawat Tenma pertama kali?" Athena bertanya.

Semua saling bepandangan dengan satu sama yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita undi saja!" Usul Athena yang melihat keheningan yang melanda Gold Saint cukup lama.

Athena mengocok gelas yang berisi nama-nama pasangan Gold Saint dan keluarlah selembar gulungan kertas kecil.

"Jadi yang akan merawat Tenma yang pertama adalah pasangan Pisces Albafica dan Cancer Manigoldo!" Seru Athena dengan semangat.

- _End of Flasback_ -

' _Aku harus jaga si kecil Tenma seharian ini ternyata._ ' Batin seorang Gold Saint sambil melihat di sampingnya, Tenma si bocah balita masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Manigoldo?" tanya Alabfica yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Manigoldo hanya mengangguk sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Biarkan saja ia tidur, pasti lelah menangis semalaman karena belum terbiasa." Usul Albafica. "Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, sarapan sudah di siapkan. Biar aku yang jaga Tenma."

Manigoldo beranjak dari kasur dan menuju bilik untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Albafica duduk di samping kasur dan mengelus kepala Tenma.

Tenma bergelut dalam tidurnya. Ia jatuh dalam buaian tangan Albafica. Albafica terkekeh karena mengingat Tenma yang biasanya berisik dan heboh, bisa tidur dengan damainya.

Manigoldo selesai bersihkan tubuhnya, mereka berdua segera sarapan bersama yang sudah di sediakan perempuan pengikut Athena.

Tak lama kemudian Tenma terbangun. Albafica memberikan Tenma sarapan bubur sayuran yang dibuatkan pengikut Athena.

Hari yang tenang hingga siang. Tenma yang bermain dengan bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Albafica sebelumnya. Manigoldo yang duduk santai mengawasi Tenma. Albafica yang berada di kebunnya sedang berlatih. Tentu saja mereka sepakat merawat Tenma di kuil Pisces.

Hingga kerusuhan terjadi karena kedatangan seorang Specter. Bukan lebih tepatnya salah satu ketiga hakim dunia bawah berambut putih datang ke kuil Pisces.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI KEPITING SIALAN!" teriak Minos sang hakim bawah tanah. "KAU MAU REBUT ALBAFICA DARI AKU, YA?" tandas Minos lagi. "KAU'KAN SUDAH PUNYA SHINIGAMI!" ujarnya lagi kelepasan.

"HEI HAKIM NARSIS! JANGAN SALAH SANGKA YA! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU REBUT, HAH?" Manigoldo terpancing oleh teriakan Minos.

"APA KATAMU?" Minos membalas.

Albafica masuk dengan cosmo membunuh. Dan di lemparnya mawar hitamnya, Piranian Roses. Tenma yang ketakutan hanya bisa diam, kemudian mata berkaca-kaca. Dan pecahlah tangisannya. Pope yang sedang meminum tehnya tersedak, karena kaget mendengar tangisan Tenma yang kencang.

Albafica segera menggendong Tenma dan menenangkannya.

"Kalian kalau mau bertengkar jangan di sini!" ujar Albafica.

"Maaf." Ujar Manigoldo sambil terkekeh merinding.

Minos diam seribu kata. Matanya menatap intens ke arah Tenma kecil yang digendong Albafica.

"Itu Tenma? Pegasus Tenma?" tanya Minos.

Manigoldo dan Albafica hanya mengangguk dengan santai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Albafica.

"KOK BISA?" tanya Minos yang terkejut.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu. Daripada nanti specles dan Tenma menangis lagi." Manigoldo memberitahu.

"Lebih baik bantu kami merawat Tenma." Usul Albafica. "Dan jangan usilin Tenma."

"Baiklah." Jaawab Minos setuju. "Tapi, jangan dekat-dekat Kepiting." Ujar Minos lagi.

"Hei!" Manigoldo protes tapi tidak di gubris oleh semua yang berada di sana.

Waktu terus berjalan Minos bukannya bantu menjaga Tenma, malah mengusilin Albafica atau menbuat Tenma menangis. Sehingga Albafica harus ekstra bersabar saat menyuapi Tenma atau mengganti popoknya atau menggantikan bajunya Tenma. Dan menghajar Minos saat membuat Tenma menangis. Manigoldo hanya bisa specles melihat Minos di hajar Albafica.

Hari mulai senja. Dewa kematian, Thanatos datang ke kuil Pisces karena Manigoldo tidak ada di kuilnya, sehingga dia datang karena penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Manigoldo.

Sama seperti Minos, Thanatos terkejut. Tapi masih bisa mengendalikan diri, tidak seperti Minos.

Sebuah keajaiban Thanatos mau menjaga Tenma, walaupun terlihat Tsundere dan kakuh.

Minos dan Albafica? Minos sedang mengusilin Alabafica di kebun mawar. Alabfica memutuskan keluar untuk tidak menakuti Tenma dengan cosmonya.

Sementara di dalamTenma mencoba berjalan ke arah Thanatos dengan susah payah. Thanatos bingung saat Tenma sampai padanya.

"Pangku saja, dia tidak akan mengompol." Ujar Manigoldo sambil terkekeh.

Thanatos menurut dan memangku Tenma. Entah naluri atau apa, Thanatos memberikan jarinya untuk digemgam oleh jari mungil Tenma. Tenma senang, Thanatos ikut senang walaupun tampangnya Tsundere.

Thanatos yang merasa di perhatikan menengok ke Manigoldo. Dan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Kepiting?" tanya Thanatos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Manigoldo. "Rasanya damai saja." Ujar Manigoldo sambil mendekat duduknya dengan Thanatos dan Tenma.

"Huam..." Tenma menguap sambil mendaratkan kepalanya ke tubuh Thanatos.

Manigoldo terkekeh. Thanatos kebingungan. Tenma tertidur.

"Lihat, setelah ini Tuan Besar Thanatos bukan lagi Dewa Kematian." Ujar Manigoldo.

"Apa maksudmu, kepiting?" tanya Thanatos.

"Maksudku, lihat sekarang. Dewa kematian berhasil menidurkan balita." Jelas Manigoldo.

"Tapi inikan, Tenma. Bukan balita sesungguhnya." Thanatos membalas perkataan Manigoldo.

"Iya, tapi saat ini kerjaan yang bisa di lakukannya hanya tidur, makan, dan main." Manigoldo tidak mau kalah. "Tetap saja hal seperti itu hanya bisa di lakukan anak-anak." Jelasnya sambil mengusap kepala Tenma yang tertidur dipangkuan Thanatos.

"Tenma sudah tidur?"Albafica datang setelah berhasil kabur dari Minos. "Biar kubawa ke dalam. Kalian santai saja." Alabfica menawarkan diri.

Thanatos memberikan Tenma yang terlelap kegendongan Albafica. Albafica menerimanya dan membawanya ke dalam untuk membaringkan Tenma.

"Sepertinya Minos sudah pulang." Ujar Manigoldo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minos.

"Ah, tidak kok." Jawab Manigoldo.

"Oh ya, Albafica kemana ya?" tanya Minos kembali.

"Ada di dalam sedang menemani Tenma tidur." Jawab Manigoldo.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam juga." Ujar Minos sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Manigoldo dan Thanatos berduan.

Tak sempat Manigoldo mencegah. Minos sudah berlalu.

Di dalam. Albafica yang melihat Minos masuk langsung memberikan pandangan menusuk kepadanya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menggangu." Ujar Minos sambil mendekat dan berbaring di sebelah Tenma.

Hening melanda lama sekali. Kemudian Tenma terbangun karena haus dan lapar. Albafica yang melihat Tenma memegang perutnya mengerti.

"Tunggu di sini bersama Minos, aku akan segera kembali membawakan makanan untukmu." Ujar Albafica. "Dan Minos tolong jaga Tenma, jangan kau ganggu." Ujarnya lagi.

Albafica berlalu. Minos dan Tenma hanya bisa bertatapan.

"Hei, kemarilah!" perintah Minos, "Kalau tidak kupaksa dengan cosmic marionet." Ancamnya. "Dan jangan menangis, kau ini pria bukan wanita." Ujarnya lagi.

Tenma menurut dan merangkak ke arah Minos yang sedang berbaring. Setelah sampai Minos mengusap kepala Tenma.

"Aku tahu kau sedang dikerjain oleh junjunganmu." Ujar Minos. "Tapi, yang pasti junjunganmu itu punya suatu rencana." Ujarnya lagi. "Jadi bersabarlah."

Albafica masuk. Awalnya terkejut, melihat pemandangan langkah seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas Albafica tahu kalau Minos mempunyai sisi lembut. Yah, walaupun terlihat usil karena ingin menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya.

"Kau ingin mencoba menyuapinya?" tanya Albafica.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Minos menolaknya. "Kau tidak ingin melihatnya mati tersedak'kan?" ujar Minos.

Albafica yang kesal dengan ucapannya. Hanya diam menyuapi Tenma. Kegiatan yang hening.

"Hei Tenma." Ujar manigoldo masuk. "Sudah ada yang menjemputmu." Manigoldo menggendong Tenma. "Kau akan senang jika mereka berdua yang menjagamu."

"Kebetulan aku juga akan kembali ke kuilku bersama Shinigami." Ujar Manigoldo."Selamat bersenang-senang." Sambil berlalu keluar.

Di luar, dua orang Gold Saint sedang menunggu Manigoldo yang menggendong Tenma.

"Yoh, Shion dan Dohko." Sapa Manigoldo. "Tenma baik-baik saja, ini." Manigoldo menyerahkan Tenma ke Dohko.

"Bye Tenma." Ucap Manigoldo.

"Kau mau kemana Manigoldo?" tanya Shion.

"Kembali ke kuilku dan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Dewa kematian." Jawabya Manigoldo sambil berlalu.

"Dasar, Manigoldo." Dohko mendengus. "Nah, Tenma." Mari kembali ke kuil Aries." Ujar Dohko.

"Kenapa tidak Libra saja?" tanya Shion.

"Hahahaha. Tidak apa, lebih baik di kuilmu saja." Jawab Dohko.

"Seterah kamu sajalah." Shion pasrah.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kuil Aries.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Di kuil Pisces. Di teras belakang menghadap kebun mawar merah yang penuh dengan racun.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Ujar yang berambut putih sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengusilinku dan Tenma seharian ini." Ketus Albafica.

"Setidaknya cara mengusilinku sekaligus menjaganya." Jawab Minos.

"Tidak ada cara lain, cara menjaganya?" tanya Albafica.

"Kalau tidak usil, bukan Minos namanya." Jawab Minos sambil terkekeh.

"Kau ini!" Albafica geram.

"Sudahlah jangan marah-marah. Tidak sesuai dengan cuaca malam ini yang cerah." Bujuk Minos sambil memainkan rambut Albafica.

Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam pasrah bagian tubuhnya disentuh Minos.

Sementara Di Kuil Cancer. Di sebuah ruang dengan kasur sebagai alas duduk dan jendela terbuka lebar membingkai langit malam yang cerah. Keheningan yang cukup lama membuat Manigoldo tidak sabaran.

"Kau kenapa mendadak diam?" tanyanya. "Kalau tidak, kembali sana ke Underworld." Tutur Manigoldo.

Thanatos yang harga dirinya tinggi, terpaning emosinya. "Diam kau kepiting. Kau tidak bisa diam sebentar saja?" tandas Thanatos tetap stargezer.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama." Manigoldo membalas. "Aku lelah menjaga Tenma seharian ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku membantumu'kan?" Thanatos membalas sambil stargezer.

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Manigoldo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kali ini Thanatos menunduk. "Dasar kepiting tidak peka." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Manigoldo sambil mengangkat wajah Thanatos. Alangkah terkejutnya yang didapat, wajah Thanatos yang memerah dan matanya melirik kesamping. "Kau..." Rasanya ingin sekali ia tertawa, tapi kasihan jika Thanatos terluka harga dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Thanatos dengan juteknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menarik Thanatos kedalam pelukannya. " Cuaca yang bagus untuk stargezer, temani aku." Ujarnya.

Manigoldo diam memperhatikan Thanatos yang dalam pelukannya sambil menatap langit bertabur bintang. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan rambut Thanatos, dan kepalanya menindih atas kepala Thanatos.

"Berat!" ujar Thanatos protes karena kepalanya ditindih.

"Maaf." Ujar Manigoldo.

* * *

Silakan dibayangkan posisi mereka bagaimana.

 **一話 ： 魚座と蟹座** : Episode 1 : Pisces dan Cancer


	3. 二話 : 牡羊座と天秤座

"Nah, Tenma." Mari kembali ke kuil Aries." Ujar Dohko.

"Kenapa tidak Libra saja?" tanya Shion.

"Hahahaha. Lebih baik di kuilmu saja. Sepertinya akan ada hal menerik yang terjadi." Jawab Dohko.

"Seterah kamu sajalah." Shion pasrah.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Baca dipage awal.

 **Warning:**

Baca page awal.

 **Rate: T+**

* * *

 **ベビーシッター**

 **By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

 **二話 ： 牡羊座 と 天秤座**

* * *

Pagi yang kelabu di Sanctuary kali ini. Seperti memberi tanda-tanda akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Wah, sayang yah! Coba cerah pagi ini!" pernyataan seorang berambut coklat.

"Ada apa Dohko?" tanya yang berambut hijau.

"Kalau cerah mungkin kita bisa piknik di pinggir sungai, Shion." Ujar Dohko.

Shion melihat langit yang berawan mendung. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut, karena merasakan sesuatu mengenai kakinya. Dilihatnya kebawah untuk menemukan seorang batita yang sedang berpegangan dengan kakinya.

Shion bingung dari mana datangnya batita satu ini. Shion mencoba _flashback_ apa yang sudah terjadi.

- _Start of_ _Flasback_ -

"Nah, Tenma." Mari kembali ke kuil Aries." Ujar Dohko.

"Kenapa tidak Libra saja?" tanya Shion.

"Hahahaha. Tidak apa, lebih baik di kuilmu saja." Jawab Dohko.

"Seterah kamu sajalah." Shion pasrah.

-oOo-

Di kuil Aries, di kabin pembaringan.

"Dohko, kamu saja yang tidur dengan Tenma dikasur. Biar aku yang di bawah!" Ujar Shion.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Dohko, "kau'kan pemilik kuil ini, seharusnya kau saja yang tidur di atas dengan Tenma!" Ujar Dohko tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau saja Dohko!" ujar Shion lagi dengan sengit, "Kau itu tamu di kuilku ini."

"Baiklah, begini saja kita bertiga tidur dengan matras saja di luar kabin." Usul Dohko. "Kau punyakan matras?" tanya Dohko. " Kalau bisa yang besar saja biar tidak susah susunnya." Usul Dohko.

"Sepertinya ada." Ujar Shion. "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku carikan." Ucap Shion sambil melesat mencari matras yang besar seperti _matras yang berada di sebuah daerah yang jauh di timur, yang menggunakan alas tidur berupa matras_.

Tak lama kemuadia Shion muncul dan, "matrasnya sudah aku siapkan." Berucap seperti itu.

Di tengah kuil Aries, akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur dengan matras tersebut. Dohko, Tenma dan Shion ya seperti itu posisi tidur mereka.

- _End of Flasback_ -

Shion tersadar dari _flashback_ -nya. Digendongnya Tenma dan di baringkan lagi, melihat Tenma menguap.

"Ternyata kau masih mengantuk, ya?" Shion bertanya, " Bagaimana kalau kita tidur lagi saja." Ujar Shion yang ditanggapi dengan angguk oleh Tenma. "Dohko, aku mau tidur lagi dengan Tenma!" Shion memberi tahu.

"Yah." Tanggapan Dohko sambil merenung apa yang akan di lakukannya dan apa aktivitas selanjutnya. Sebenarnya Dohko dan Shion tengah bersantai beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat tugas atau misi belakangan ini dilelang begitu saja oleh Pope dan Athena karena hanya ada 1 dalam sehari atau seminggu sekali.

Bukan ingin makan gaji buta. Saking damainya, mungkin Athena tidak perlu menerima perdamaian dari dewa dan dewi yang ingin menghancurkan bumi.

Semakin santai, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memakai _Cloth_ mereka setelah mendengar musibah yang menimpa inilah penampilan mereka, pakaian khas dari kampung halaman masing-masing. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka kangen dengan kampung halaman mereka.

Tak lama hujan mulai turun. Perlahan-lahan hingga deras.

"Sebaiknya aku ikutan tidur saja dengan Shion dan Tenma!" Dohko mengambil keputusan. "Mungkin setelah tidur bersama bisa memunculkan ide atau hujannya berhenti." Sugestinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Dohko ikutan tidur dimatras bersama Tenma dan Shion.

Siang hari hujan bertambah deras. Sekelompok orang berkunjung ke kuil Aries. Alangkah kasihan atau memalukan untuk seorang tamu menabrak _Crystal Wall_. Entah ada maksud apa, Shion memasang _Crystal Wall_ depan kuil.

"Aduh, Shion memasang _Crystal Wall_." Ujar seorang yang berambut Kuning keemasan.

"Anda tidak luka, Hades- _sama_?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"Jangan panggil aku Hades. Sekarang aku Alone! Hades sedang tertidur karena lelah, Pandora." Ujar orang yang di panggil Hades, Alone. Menegur gadis berambut hitam, Pandora.

"Minggir, biar saya yang lakukan." Ujar pria paruh bayah.

"Mephisto, jangan terlalu kasar." Ujar wanita paruh bayah.

"Iya, iya, Partita." Jawab Mephisto mendumel. Partita tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Crystal Wall_ hancur. Shion yang merasakannya, terbangun dan melihat 4 orang berbaju hitam berdiri di depannya. Mereka adalah Partita, Mephisto, Pandora, dan Alone.

"Tolong ya, jangan melakukan _H_ di tempat seperti ini!" Sindir Pandora, "Menghalangi jalan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan," Ujar Shion yang belum sadar ucapan Pandora, "APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Shion yang sadar.

Dohko yang terkejut karena Shion teriak, terbangun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menguap lebar.

Tenma juga ikutan terbangun. Dikucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar. 4 orang berbaju hitam tersebut memperhatikannya.

"Tenma?" tanya Alone memecah keheningan.

Tenma yang di panggil hanya berkedip menggemaskan. "A" Tenma memanggil Alone. "Mama, Papa." Tenma memanggil dengan semangat saat melihat Partita dan Mephisto. "Paa." Tenma memanggil Pandora.

Hening melanda hingga, "Ya, ampun dewa mana yang usil, membuatmu seperti ini Tenma?" tanya Pandora. Tenma hanya bisa tersenyum asam.

"Mungkin dari awal, sebaiknya Tenma tinggal bersama kita saja ya Partita?" ujar Mephisto.

"Entahlah." Jawab Partita seadanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian mau apa datang ke _Sanctuary_?" tanya Dohko.

Alone sedang asik memeluk Tenma dengan sayang. Pandora yang menjawab, "Kami ada urusan dengan junjungan kalian!" Dengan nada ketus.

"Pandora!" tegur Partita. "Sebenarnya kami diundang oleh Athena _sama_." Partita menjelaskan. "Tapi, sepertinya kami mengerti maksud undangan Athena _sama_." Lanjutnya.

Perut Tenma berbunyi, semua meliriknya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah lapar ya? Aku ambilkan makananmu dulu ya, Tenma." Ujar Shion lalu berlalu mengambil makanan. Sementara itu Alone, Partita dan Pandora asik bermain dengan Tenma.

"Sepertinya Athena dalang dibalik ini." Ujar Mephisto.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Dohko telmi.

"Kamu tidak tau apapun?" Mephisto tanya balik. "Padahal dalam tubuh Tenma terdapat _cosmo_ Minerva." Jelasnya.

"Jadi Minerva _sama_ yang berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Dohko lagi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mephisto. "Kalau tidak disetujui oleh Athena." Jelasnya.

"HAH?!" Dohko tekerjut. "Jangan-jangan..." belum selesai Dohko berbicara sudah terpotong.

"Jangan bersangka buruk dulu." Mephisto memotong. "Siapa tau atasanmu sedang bosan." Jelas Mephisto. "Dan sekarang pasti sedang mengamati." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang bersangka buruk!" balas Dohko. "Saya baru saja bilang jangan-jangan saja, kok! Belum tentu bersangka buruk." Jelas Dohko sedikit kesel. "Karena _Sanctuary_ sedang damai dan tidak terjadi keributan apapun, Athena _sama_ menjadi jenuh sepertinya." Jelasnya lagi.

"Yang benar saja." Pandora bergabung. "Kalau begitu tukar saja dengan kakaknya, Ares." Pandora bercelutuk kesal. Kemudian kekesalannya hilang karena Tenma sudah menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Selama tidak menjadi keributan besar tidak masalah." Ujar Alone yang sudah berubah sifatnya menjadi Hades. Tangannya sambil mengelus kepala Tenma.

"Hades _sama_!" Pandora dan Partita sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ujar Shion.

"Biar aku yang menyuapkan." Hades manawarkan diri.

"Sepertinya tuan Hades telah menemukan hal yang menarik, bagi dirinya." Ujar Mephisto. "Ayo Partita kita ke atas, biarkan Pandora yang mengurus Tuan Hades." Ujarnya lagi sambil berlalu.

"Tolong ya, Pandora." Ujar Partita sambil tersenyum. Lalu menunduk dan mengikuti Mephisto.

Sementara Shion dan Dohko hanya diam mengamati tingkah Pandora dan Hades sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Yah, Hades sedang menyuapi Tenma dan Pandora memangku Tenma. Lebih tepatnya membantu menyuapi juga. Walaupun Hades bersikeras menyuapi Tenma. Semoga Tenma tidak meningal karena tersedak oleh Hades.

Setelah selesai makan siang, terjadi keributan antara Hades dan Shion. Hades yang ingin pergi ke kota. Sedangkan Shion ingin tetap tinggal di kuil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hades bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Cuaca mendung." Jawab Shion. "Kalau kalian ke kota dan hujan, bagaimana? Yang ada nanti kalian sakit." Jelas Shion.

"Hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi." Hades masih bersikukuh. "Kami bisa berteduh kalau begitu." Tambahnya.

"Tetap tidak bisa, cuaca buruk Tenma bisa masuk angin." Kilah Shion.

"Kalau begitu ubah saja cuacanya jadi cerah." Ujar Hades. "Tinggal minta tolong keponakan tersayang untuk mengubahnya." Cetusnya.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Shion berteriak melarang. "Jangan mengubah seenaknya. Pikirkan semua orang kalau tidak jadi hujan, apa yang akan terjadi?" nada Shion sedikit meninggi.

"Hei, kamu kurang ajar sekali! Berteriak kepada Hades _sama_? Kau ingin memulai pertarungan, ya?" Pandora yang sudah kesal dengan kelakuan Shion terhadap adik sekaligus junjungannya, mengacungkan tridentnya.

"Sudahlah. Liat Tenma sedang tidur lagi. Jika kalian ingin berisik, lebih baik tidak di sini tempatnya." Ujar Dohko menunjuk Tenma yang sedang tertidur pulas di matras.

Hades mendecih tidak terima kalah. Shion dan Pandora menunduk bersalah. Dohko tersenyum puas, karena dia yang menang.

"Ma, Pa, A, Ta, Pa." Tenma sedikit mengigau. Tangannya terangkat menggapai sesuatu yang tidak ada. Wajahnya tegang. Dohko memberikan jarinya untuk digenggam oleh tangan mungil Tenma yang menggapai sesuatu. Digenggamnya jari Dohko dan perlahan tangannya turun. Wajah tenma yang dielus oleh tangan Dohko mulai tenang. Shion, Pandora dan Hades mengamati wajah Tenma yang sedang tertidur.

Hari menjelang sore, Partita dan Mephisto kembali. Sepertinya urusannya sudah selesai. Tibanya di kuil Aries, mengajak Pandora dan Hades untuk kembali.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kembali." Ujar Partita dengan senyum.

"Baiklah." Jawab Alone. Hades sudah kembali sebelumnya.

"Yo, kambing dan timbangan sampai jumpa." Ujar Mephisto. Shion dan Dohko hanya bisa _Speclesh_ mendegernya.

Malam harinya 2 sosok berzirah emas datang ke kuil Aries. Mereka adalah Sagitarius Sisyphus dan Capricorn El cid.

Shion yang sadar langsung menyambut mereka. "Oh sudah waktunya." Ujarnya.

"Iya sudah giliranku dan El Cid, bukan?" Sisyphus berbasa-basi.

"Tapi Tenma sedang tidur dan belum bangun." Jelas Shion.

"Tidak apa. Boleh kami lihat?" Sisyphus minta izin.

"Tentu, mari." Shion mempersilakan.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dan melihat Dohko tertidur dan Tenma terbangun. Tenma sedang mengusili Dohko yang tidak memiliki pertahanan dalam tidur. El Cid tetap tenang dan datar dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, Sisyphus dan Shion menahan tawa.

"Tenma sudah bangun." Shion menggendong Tenma. "Sisyphus dan El Cid sudah datang." Ujarnya lagi.

"Apa ia sering nakal?" tanya El Cid.

"Tidak kok. Bandel tidak juga." Jawab Shion.

"Kalau seperti itu, kami pamit Shion." Ujar Sisyphus sambil menggendong Tenma. "Titip salam untuk Dohko, ya." Uajrnya lagi sambil berlalu dengan El Cid. Dan Dohko bangun. Shion yang mengetahui Dohko bangun dan melihat Dohko langsung tertawa kencang.

"Lebih baik kau lihat kaca." Usul Shion.

Dohko melihat kaca dan sedikit terkejut. "Dasar." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik seperti ini saja." Ujarnya.

"Sesukamu Dohko." Jawab Shion menahan tawa.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah menanti. padahal ini fanfic iseng. Sempat mau berhenti, tapi ada yang minta lanjut jadi saya coba melanjutkan.

Maaf kalau terlihat aneh dan EYD yang kacau. Maaf kalau banyak one line.

Houseki no hana tentu akan lanjut. Tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat. Banyak point yang harus di kumpulin. Jadi mohon sabar.

Untuk Fanfic penjaga bayi ini juga butuh **mood boster.** Yah karena sibuk dengan tugas jadi WB. Padahal saya iseng buat karena tugas dari **特殊な音** jika kalian belajar **音韻論** pasti tau.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Di teras depan Kuil Aries. Shion dan Dohko sedang bersantai menikmati malam yang berhujan dengan segelas teh hangat.

"Kalau mau tertawa, jangan ditahan." Ujar Dohko. Shion yang mendengarnya melepas tawa.

"Selucu itukah aku saat ini?" tanya Dohko. Shion hanya mengangguk, tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tetap seperti itu?" Shion bertanya. Tawanya sudah mereda. "Padahal kau sudah lihat dan tau, tapi malah membiarkannya." Jelasnya.

"Tidak apa, sekali-kali seperti ini serukan?" jawab Dohko. Shion hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lucunya anak kecil." Ujar Shion. "Jadi ingin punya anak kecil." Uajrnya yang membuat Dohko menyemburkan tehnya.

* * *

 **二話 ： 牡羊座 と 天秤座 :** **Episode 2 : Aries dan Libra**

 **特殊な音 : Suara Khusus**

 **音韻論 : Fonologi**


End file.
